


I Love It When We Play 1950

by homosociallyyours



Series: A Larry Ficlet Collection [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: Sweet slow dancing while Harry sings to Louis. Inspired by King Princess' song 1950.





	I Love It When We Play 1950

**Author's Note:**

> Harry tweeted lyrics to 1950 and I fell in love with the song. It's so queer and so beautiful. And then I just couldn't stop imagining Harry and Louis having a sweet moment together about it? So. This.

Louis woke to the sound of Harry singing in the hallway, the same song he’d been only humming the night before. He did this frequently– got enamored with a song and let it wind itself into the fabric of his life until suddenly he was singing it in his own way, having absorbed it –and Louis never got tired of it. He laid in bed, trying to catch the lyrics as Harry walked past their room again, but he couldn’t, quite. Instead he hummed the tune to himself as he got out of bed. 

“Mornin’ baby,” he greeted Harry as he padded into the kitchen. Harry was at the counter, cup of tea and a bottled green juice in front of him, staring at his phone intently. He looked up at Louis and smiled. 

“Good morning, my love,” he said. “Kettle’s just boiled and there’s toast if you’d like.” 

Louis poured himself a cuppa and set it down next to Harry before wrapping his arms around him and kissing his bare shoulder. Harry turned and gently bumped his head against Louis’, offering him a quick peck on the cheek before he turned back to his phone. Louis watched him typing a word into his Words with Friends game and chuckled fondly. There was no use asking him anything til he’d finished his turn, so Louis sat down and had a look at his own phone, checking his twitter mentions until he heard Harry set his phone aside. 

“Hey, sorry,” Harry said sheepishly. “It’s my game with Gemma you know, it’s…” 

“Super intense. I know, love. I don’t mind.” Louis rested his head against Harry’s shoulder. “Woke me up with your singing in the hallway today,” he said softly. “Was nice.” 

Harry hummed in response. “Yeah, new song I’m loving. Really good.” 

“Sing it for me, baby?” 

“Only if you’ll dance with me.” 

Louis groaned, but it was only for show. He loved that he and Harry were still so romantic together. That Harry still made him smile so hard his face hurt and got his heart racing faster than anything. He let Harry pull him out of the chair and into the most open part of the kitchen, circling his arms around Harry’s waist and resting his head on Harry’s chest as Harry started to sing. 

“I hate it when dudes try to chase me. But I love it when you try to save me.‘Cause I’m just a lady.” Louis smiled against Harry’s chest as they swayed. “I love it when we play 1950. It’s so cold that your stare’s 'bout to kill me. I’m surprised when you kiss me.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead before he continued, his breath warm and tinged with the scent of green and milky tea as he sang. “So tell me why my gods look like you. And tell me why it’s wrong.” 

Harry kept singing as they stood there moving together. Louis kissed up to his neck, feeling the vibration of the song in Harry’s chest and throat as he went and admiring the raw passion in his voice. Everything about him was perfect. Pretty and perfect. 

“Did you mean it when you said I was pretty?” Harry sang, almost as if on cue. He looked down into Louis’ eyes, singing directly to him. “That you didn’t wanna live in a city where the people are shitty? I like it when we play 1950. So bold, make them know that you’re with me. Stone cold, will you miss me?” Louis pulled Harry down into a kiss, and their movement slowed, swaying stilled so that they could press closer to one another.

“So pretty, baby,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips as he pulled away. Harry smiled, then kissed Louis again. 

“It’s 1950. By this artist King Princess,” he said. Louis shook his head and kissed Harry’s neck before catching his eye again. 

“I meant you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please come [say hi on tumblr](http://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined.
> 
> This ficlet has been translated into Spanish by [ilarry28](http://ilarry28.tumblr.com) over [here](https://www.wattpad.com/545637021-one-shots-%E2%80%A2-larry-%E2%80%A2-i-love-it-when-we-play-1950)


End file.
